ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Perun
Perun was a warrior of the Dievas clan of Asgardians from Vanaheim who pledged his loyalty to Loki during his short reign as King of Asgard in 2011, and later during the retakeover following the Dark Elf conflict in 2013. Afterwards, Thanos ordered Loki to send Perun to Earth so that he may challenge Thor and prevent him from ever becoming a threat to his long-term plans. In addition, the Red Skull, before the exposure of HYDRA in modern day to the world, was also ordered by Herr Kleiser to equip Perun with the tools needed to combat the God of Thunder, including a prototype armor and equipment that they designed after studying Thor's hammer. This armor and hammer could produce virtually the same level of energy Mjolnir is able to produce, with the addition of Infinity Stone-Fuel Cells. Sometime during Thor's exploration with Jane Foster after the battle with Malekith, he was ambushed by Perun in a Russian city and forced into conflict for his life. The two thus battled each other using their own hammers, neither one able to overcome the other due to their equal power-levels. This went on for an hour until SHIELD's unknowing loyalist agents arrived under orders from Nick Fury and Maria Hill to back up Thor so that he could alter the odds and gain the advantage over Perun. With the aid of the SHIELD agents and their Phase Two-Asgardian tech, Thor was able to defeat the Slavic Dieva of Thunder, strip him of his powers, and have him taken into SHIELD custody at the Vault. Perun thus remained powerless and in custody for a period of several years, until HYDRA managed to arrange a massive breakout and recruit many of the prisoners into their ranks. Perun thus not only joined HYDRA as one of their few alien agents, but also was inducted into their Masters Initiative. Powers and Abilities Perun possesses various Superhuman attributes common to the Asgardians. * Superhuman Strength: Perun possesses vast superhuman strength of as yet unknown limit. However, he is one of the physically strongest of his race and can lift in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Perun is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Perun's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nearly limitless physial stamina in all activities. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Perun's skin, muscle, and bone tissue has about 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Perun's superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: Perun's body is considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or most other Asgardians for that matter. Perun is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: Perun's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Perun's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Perun. If injured, he is capable of rapidly regenerating damaged tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than a human being. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Extended Longevity: Although not immortal, Perun ages at a pace considerably slower than that of human beings. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Energy Projection: Perun is capable of channeling great quantities of electrical energies and focus them through various weaponry that he carries as powerful bolts of destructive energy on a level equal to Thor. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Asgardians Category:Armor Users Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Loki's Asgardian Army Category:Dievas